Rain
by Brian1
Summary: Misty reflects on rain and life while on her way to meet up with Ash.


**Author's Note**: It's been raining down in California for a while, so I thought…what a perfect thing to write about. Beware, there is some heavy OOC, but if all stories had the characters…well, in character, then they wouldn't be so interesting…

Rated PG-13 for some questionable subject matter.

-                       **Rain**                           –

-                       **By Brian**                    –

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I cringe inwardly; it's the beginning of a light rain. 

Before, when I was still a small child, I used to love the rain. I would go outside, much to my mother's dismay, and play outside in the rain. I would splash around in small puddles, while playing with my mother's water pokémon. It was even better when it was one of those downpours, because then I was surrounded completely by water, my favorite element-but that was back then.

I can still remember how exciting it was, traveling with my two friends-my only friends-across so many lands. It used to rain a lot back then too, but it was just as much fun…

_"How can you have so much fun on a rainy day, Misty?" asked Ash, a frown appearing on his face as he looked outside the Pokémon Center's window, "it's always so dark and gloomy…"_

_"That's only your opinion," I stated a matter-of-factly, hands on my hips as I stuck my tongue out, "you can have fun on a rainy day too, you know!"_

_A small smile appeared on his face. "Maybe you're right, Misty…"_

_And before I had realized it, he had ordered Totodile to spray me with a Water Gun attack…_

I sighed wistfully, wishing that I could go back to those happy, carefree days.

But I know that I'll never get a chance to have one of those again. I reluctantly hurry my pace, avoiding eye contact with anyone who passes by; it's best not to be noticed when you're someone like me.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The rain is getting heavier. It's funny…that's kind of like how life is like. At first, it starts off light, which makes it almost pleasant. But slowly, ever so slowly, the rain starts getting heavier, and it gets harder to get through. Just like life.

The raindrops can either be interpreted as the various hardships one has to go through, or as people. I prefer the former, since that's how my life seems to be like. It's all one hardship after the other, never relenting or letting up.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

The rain is getting heavier by the minute. I continue my hurried pace to my destination, although if I had it my way I would be going in another direction entirely…

_"So you're going, Misty…?" he stuttered out, a bit of fear noticeable in his voice._

_I sigh, as if I had a choice in the matter. "Ash…without my sisters at the Gym, how are young trainers supposed to gain their Cascade Badge?"_

_"Couldn't you get someone else to do it?" he asks, pulling me aside from my packing to look into my eyes._

_I never knew how brown they were until I had seen them up close. You could get lost in them-_

_"I…can't Ash." I reply quietly, not being able to look him in the eye as I swing my bag over my shoulder, "It'll only be for a year, Ash…"_

_A look of defeat appeared on his face as he sighed and slumped into a chair. "A lot of things can happen in a year, Mist…"_

_I look at him, and realize that he really has grown up over the last two years. I notice from the corner of my eye that it's raining outside…_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Just like the rain, life is relentless, never stopping till it's done. 

I wish this were all a dream…but no…it isn't.

_"Who are you people? What do you want?" I demand angrily, holding two pokéballs in my hands as I shifted into a defensive position._

_The four men, all dressed in what looked like blue sailor outfits, smirked. "We've come to present you an offer you cannot refuse…"_

That was the moment my life turned upside down.

Since then, I've become one of them. The illustrious Team Aqua of Hoenn…who want nothing more then to "provide a more suitable habitat for water pokémon."

Yeah, right. Like anyone believes that after all the horrible things they-as well as I, have done. I've been doing some terrible things now, but it's worth it, as long as I'm able to work alongside my father.

We're going to awaken Kyogre, and everything will be okay in the world…and we'll be able to see Daisy, and Violet, and Lily, and mother again…

That's what my father told me. That's what he set out to do when he first founded Team Aqua…so that he could see mother again. Legend has it that he who awakens the beast will be able to use the limitless power of the gods to do anything their hearts desire…

Every time I have to do horrible things, it's like another hardship I have to get through. I hate having to do it, but if it means I can see my family, all together again, then I'm willing to do anything.

The days are not exactly happy and carefree, but that doesn't matter. I may not have any friends now, but that's okay too.

My life is like the rain. Every single drop represents all the horrible things I'm going to have to endure...

But isn't that how life is supposed to be? 

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I enter the doors of the familiar building: a Pokémon Center. I hate having to do this, I hate it so much…but I have no choice. Father needs him out of the way, since he's been meddling in our organization for far too long. He said not to worry, that when we awaken Kyorge we'll be able to wish him back as well…

Nurse Joy, Pikachu, and Brock are nowhere in sight. Earlier I had contacted Ash and told him that I wanted to meet him, alone, at this Pokémon Center. Apparently he was so excited that he respected my wishes…

He immediately notices me, although it's been a while since I've last seen him. He smiles brightly as he approaches me, his face beaming with questions like "How are you?" "It's been over a year!" "Are you single?" "I missed you!" "How was it like being the Cerulean Gym Leader"?

That is, until I take off my hood to reveal an all too familiar sight for him.

"Team…Aqua? Misty…why…how?" he stutters as he backed away, the look on his face that of unadulterated shock.

What could I say to explain my erratic actions to him?

I'm doing this for my dead sisters, who Team Magma murdered…for my mother who was killed in a car crash involving a drunk driver and a storm, and for my father, who just wants his family all in one piece again…

And maybe, in some twisted sense, I was doing this for Ash. 

I pull out the gun, although I wished that it were a pokéball instead; Ash would've wanted to go out battling.

Not like this. Not like this. Not like this.

Before he can yell out a protest, I fire.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Three shots, and he's down. 

I hear a loud shriek from the corner of the room; a girl with brown hair that I had not seen earlier comes rushing to Ash's side, tears flowing down her cheeks as she tries to see if he's still alive.

"ASH! Oh god…oh god…" she whimpers, as she lays her head down on his chest, arms wrapped around him in vain attempt to keep the life inside of him.

In another time, in another place, that girl would've been me. I would've been the one crying over the love of my life, who I just saw die right in front of me-

Bam. Bam.

Two shots, and she's down as well.

Before Brock, Pikachu, or Nurse Joy can arrive and see what all the noise is about, I toss away my gloves in a trash can, put the gun in May's hand, put the hood of my jacket back on, and quietly make my exit.

To my surprise, the rain had stopped, and the sun was shining through the clouds.

-                       **End**                  -

I thought that was some morbidly fun writing, for some reason. If you didn't like the story, then feel free to say so. I'm positive not many will like this story, but still, I had fun writing it. This was done from 10:30PM to 12:49 AM, May 3, 2003.

I know that Kyorge can't actually make wishes come true, but let's just say that Misty's dad is manipulating the truth a bit. If you want to get technical, the only true wish Pokémon is Jirachi, the Steel/Psychic type with the infamous Doom Desire move.

Next fan fiction: Ash and Misty talk on the vid-phone for a little bit, with Ash talking about his journey through Hoenn and Misty talking about her current life as the Cerulean Gym Leader…


End file.
